Unfinished, I resurrect-protecting
by Deathe
Summary: During a mission/vacation trip in Japan with her family the noise attack. Desperate to save the last of her family she opened her mouth, intent on sending a spell when instead she sang. Amaryllis Harriet Potter (fem Harry!)


**Disclaimer:** I dont own Harry Potter or Senki Zesshou Symphogear

 **Beta:** SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid

 **AN** : haha I'm a big fan of Senki Zesshou Symphogear (Chris yukine!) and I just had to cross it over with Harry Potter! This starts just a month or so before Hibiki activates gungnir.

 **genre** : het. eventual romance, adventure, friendship

* * *

Chapter 1

After the war Hermione had smacked Amaryllis across the head, saying that it had been a daft idea to toss the all important stone into the middle of a forest. She had been given a painfully long lecture, which caused her to reluctantly agree to go back into the forest to retrieve it, not mentioning about the little help she'd gained from a nearby centaur.

Knowing how upset Hermione would be if she lost the stone again, her mind supplied a reasonable thought: to hide it in her vault at Gringotts.

That thought never stood a chance. If wizards and witches thought goblins were angry before, then they had obviously never seen them pissed off at a successful break in and out. Hermione had to hold her back from making things worse while managing to lessen her punishment. Of course, since she was part of the robbery herself didn't help, but she still managed to lower it to three years of banishment from Gringotts and paying for reconstruction. They gave her a pouch to access money before kicking them out and not giving her a chance to hide the stone there.

Together they got Ron and Ginny to discuss ways to hide the stone. Some ideas included wards until they could hide it properly in Gringotts while others included destroying it. Amaryllis immediately likened to the later and tried to destroy it with a hammer that Ron's dad had lying around. Though much to their surprise, the stone only left a dent on the hammer instead. Through many frustrated ideas, it was finally Ron that came up with the idea to put it in a snitch necklace that she could wear. At first they had rejected it but then they came to like it more and more because of all the protection charms they could add. Not only would it protect the stone but her as well since she would be wearing it which was a good thing.

But all that had happened two years ago and she was in present Japan now with Andromeda and little Teddy. Shacklebolt had come up to her one morning, asking a favor of her going to Japan to look into the creatures they called 'Noise'. Apparently they were attacking muggle populated areas and turning them to ash. The ministry believed it to be a new branch of magical creatures yet to be discovered and wanted to quickly wrap it up before they risked discovery. Though the reason why he chose her was because the lack of any decent auras being available and so he had thought that she could use it as vacation time.

When she had told her friends of her mission/vacation Andromeda had suggested that she and Teddy were to accompany her on this trip. That they needed to get away from all the sad memories while bonding with each other as family. The clever woman had put her in a tough spot because Andromeda knew that she wanted to spend time with her beloved godson and couldn't say no.

Though when it came time to leave they had to take the airplane since the Japanese government were very active in knowing who was who and had to leave a solid paper trail that they arrived instead of using a portkey. While she was grateful at not needing to use the portkey she definitely didn't want to ride the airplane. Not only had it taken to long for her liking it had also risked her godson's life more than necessary, she had to keep looking out the window to make sure nothing was going on.

"Amaryllis," Andromeda's voice interrupted her thoughts, "you are thinking too much my dear! Come! Look at the divine food they have here."

A chuckle escaped her as she adjusted the diaper bag, "Yes, yes I can see from here. Why don't you give me Teddy to hold as you go look?" While she didn't really try much Andromeda had fallen in love with some of the food. She really only ate very little but Andromeda had tried to fatten her up.

"Very well, make sure not to drop him."

And with that she now held her adorable godson as he made to grab her hair and chew on it.

"Oh no you don't cub, "she pulled out a colorful plastic ring, "chew on this. Now let's go find Grandma okay?"

He made a happy noise before chewing on the ring and looking around.

And just as they reached her a sudden scream tore through the air, causing everyone to look down the street to find a cluster of oddly-shaped creatures, holding the shapes of slimy blobs. 'Are these...are these things Noise?'

Quickly handing Teddy back to Andromeda Amaryllis yelled at them to run. "Go back to the hotel! I'll send a patronus when I'm done!" She reassured before running forward towards the creatures in an attempt to fight them off. However he feet skidded to a stop as she saw them rush over nearby onlookers and turn them into ash in mere seconds, just like she had been told. She pushed against the crowds to get a clear aim and sent a silent bombarda, only to go pale in the face as it easily passed straight through them and hit the cement floor behind them instead.

Knowing that she couldn't win this battle with her magic she turned around, running away across the nearly-vacant street, helping the other escapees in her flight. As she reached a crossroad she noticed that Andromeda hadn't gotten too far ahead, but before she could reach them a different group of blobs surrounded them, cornering them against a building wall. Panicking, Amaryllis ran forward shouting, "Andromeda!"

'I won't reach them in time!' Her mind panicked.

Amaryllis didn't notice a silver car coming from her left in her fit of panic, gripping her wand in its holster for emphasis. 'Screw the secrecy! I'll tear apart anyone who endangers my family!' Opening her mouth she intended to cast a spell but to her utter horror she sang instead.

"Mikan resurgo a protéger tron."

And she closed her eyes as yellow light blinded her. The clothes around her tore off, only to be replaced with a much lighter, (and to her embarrassment) revealing set of shorter brown ones. Instinctually, her hands took hold of a strap around her chest to reveal a big boomerang attached to it. 'What?! I-!' She stopped thinking as she noticed the now more colorful blobs turned their attention on her, disregarding her trapped family against the wall as they moved to approach her.

-insert song here-

'Well here goes nothing!'

Her throat widened by itself and before she knew it she was belting a song she had never heard as threw, smashed, and sliced away at them with her boomerang, dodging their quick movements. Thankfully her boomerang came back to her after each throw, giving her enough time to finish them all off.

Panting from the heavy weight of the boomerang, she started feeling a dull ache in her arms. Amaryllis' eyes drew towards Teddy and Andromeda in the reassurance of them being safe, only to panic and run towards them as she saw a young boy with yellow eyes and brown hair approach them suspiciously. A young girl with blue hair and matching clothes stood beside him and raised a sword towards her in warning, but that didn't stop her and she used her momentum to push the girl to the side with her huge boomerang before standing in front of her family protectively.

Pointing the weapon threateningly at the man she said, "Who are you?"

* * *

 **AN** : At first her weapon was going to be a shield but then I re watched inuyasha and saw Sango's weapon and had an 'aha!' moment. So I changed it to a big boomerang.

Also I've been thinking of pairing Amaryllis up with Genjūrō...what do you think? Though the relationship wouldn't really form till...the end of the first season or the beginning of the second one.


End file.
